Through the Eyes of the Captured
by Conrad2134
Summary: Percy Jackson is not the Hero of Olympus. No, he makes a living by being a contract killer. But when he is captured, will he be able to change?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything. I hope you like this new story. Enjoy :)**

** Third Person POV**

Deep in the forest of the Amazons, a lone figure can be seen crouching as he surveyed his surroundings. He wore ghillie suit and on his back was his weapon of choice. The said weapon is a M40A5 military sniper rifle, used by the United States Marine Corps or U.S.M.C for short. It shoots the 7.62 NATO round that was developed in the 1950s as a standard for small arms among NATO countries. He also had a Walther P99 as a back up. He was sent here by one of his employers to eliminate a man who has been causing some trouble to them. That is why the man is in the Amazon Jungle right now. The target has set up a small military compound in the middle of the jungle for concealment and defensive reasons.

The man slowly walked his way through the thick jungle brush without making a single sound. He knew exactly where the compound is, and was currently trying to find a quick escape route after he made the shot.

After about 1 more hour of looking around, he found a good escape route along a small creek that happened to be near. The man then started to move towards the compound where he would wait day and night for the target to appear.

When he got to a good sniping position he then started to wait. About 5:30 in the morning the next day was when the target showed himself in front of a plane hangar smoking a cigar.

The sniper slowed down his heart and breathing rate with some techniques he found out and lined the sights between the target's eyes. The target in general was a man in his mid 40s. He was rather short and plump to say the least. He was also bald and made a living from selling drugs. The sniper didn't know what the target did to get his employer mad but he didn't care either.

He waited for the next guard patrol to pass before he shot. When it did he pulled the trigger and waited for the bullet to find it's mark, which it did after about 2 seconds. The gun shot was muffled by the custom designed silencer the sniper had on his weapon.

To the guards it would seem as if their employer has tripped and fell onto the ground. This assumption gave the sniper few extra precious seconds before the guards found out of the assassination.

By the time the guards knew something was wrong, the killer was already on his safe route to his well concealed camp about 10 miles away. But unknown to the sniper was that he was being followed by some other "hunters" **(A/N Ahahahahaha) **all the way to his camp.

**Sniper's POV**

It took a while for me to get to camp, so when I was a safe distance from the compound I put in my earphones and hummed along to the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. I was still making no sound as I walked and I kept a good look out for the search parties that will be sent out after they notice the assassination.

I keep on silently humming to the song until it ended. After the song ended I waited for the next song to come on, but it never did. Confused, I take out my iPod Touch 5g and start the next song. Instead of coming out in the earphones, it cam out of the speakers on the iPod. Hurriedly I stopped the song and waited for any sounds indicating someone following me. Hearing no sounds, I checked out my earphones, trying to look for the reason it didn't work. I kept on inspecting my earphones until I came upon the clean cut end where the lines from the earphones meet. I instantly knew that it wasn't because of natural reasons. No, the end was so clean that it had to be, because of a sharp edge of something, for example a knife.

"Oh crap." I ran up to a tree in front of me, ran up it and did a back flip while turning around so I was facing behind me before I ran up the tree. Sometime during the flip I brought out my sniper rifle and was currently aiming between the eyes of a creature from Greek Mythology. _A dracanea _I thought. I only knew this because I took Greek Mythology in university and came out with a perfect score.

Without a second thought I shot my rifle... which did nothing as the bullet past through the darn thing as if it were a ghost. I would've liked to tell you that I heroically took down the creature with my bare hands like Hercules, but that would've been a lie. No, I did the next best thing... I ran.

_Running, running, running_ was all I thought as I went through the dense jungle floor. The slithering behind me became instantly distant as I ran along at speeds Uzain Bolt would've envied.

After I thought that I got a good distance away, I stopped and turned around, only to have a knife shoved under my throat. _What is it? National try and kill Percy? _I thought. The girl in front of me was about 12 years old. _That just isn't right_. I thought

"Don't even think about it, _boy_." I froze. How did she know that I was going to bring out my P99?

"I am more than you think I am, _boy, _so I suggest you listen to me." If you asked about how I feel right now, I would say completely freaked out. I mean, it wasn't everyday that you get to see a girl who seemed to be able to mind read and that has a knife under your chin, and to top it off, a 12 year old too.

"Who are you?" She pushed harder on the knife until it drew a good amount of blood. I didn't even scream as I started dieing from blood loss. I kept on staring at the girl in front of me with defiant eyes.

I fell down to my knees as I started loosing consciousness. But I wasn't going out that easily. I tried reaching for my knife but that earned me an arrow in the arm. Before I passed out, I looked into the silver eyes of my soon to be killer. After that darkness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. 2nd chapter to "Through the Eyes of the Captured"**

** Percy's/Sniper's POV**

_Darkness, the eternal rival of light. Darkness is what all living things fear the most. Darkness is were the evilest of beings reside in. Darkness is why we have light, for without light the world will become a place where life cannot reside in._

And right now, that is what I'm experiencing right now. Ever since I fell unconscious, I started having visions. In 1 such vision it showed a group of cabins on fire, with monsters from Greek Mythology swarming around. I didn't know why I was having these visions, it was as if something or someone was warning me of something.

After countless more visions later, each more horrifying than the last, I saw a light. It was almost like I was in a tunnel and can finally see the pinprick of light at the end of it. I ran toward it, I ran, ran, and ran. The closer I got, the more blinding it became. When I stopped, the whiteness took over and revealed to me the top of a tent. Instead of trying to immediately escaping, I took the time to check out my surroundings. I already figured out that I was inside a silver tent, I was lying down on a bed of some sort, I was cuffed by my wrists to the posting of the bed, and finally I was bandaged around my neck and shoulder. I tried to breath in another breath, but immediately felt the ragged cut under my throat. I opened my eyes again, after closing them in pain, and looked at the cuffs. They seemed to be made out of bronze, which was a very hard and brittle if I remember correctly. So that means if I banged it against something hard enough, it would break. Or I could pick the lock on it. I went with the latter and moved my hand to get the bobby pin in my right pocket. I kept it there for situations like this, even though I didn't expect needing it ever. While I was picking the lock, I kept on trying to see if anyone was coming towards my direction. I didn't but I did hear the distinct sound of eating utensils hitting plates and some talking.

From what I gathered, the people who captured me seemed to be having dinner judging from the amount of light that came through the small opening of the tent flaps. After 30 seconds, I picked both locks and got off my bed. I looked down and noted that I had all my clothes from before on, but I didn't have any of my weapons such as my M40A5, P99, and my knives. Not that it mattered though, I took 9 years of martial arts of all kinds and became a master in all of them, but still it wasn't bad to have a weapon or two with you. I slowly looked out the tent flaps and was shown the sight of about 30 teenage girls eating. They all wore silver, and one of them had a silver tiara on her head. Going out of the tent, I stalked around the camp without making a single sound. I kept looking around until I found what I was looking for, my weapons. They were all on a table neatly placed a good distance from the eating girls. I went up and quickly got all my weapons and went back, all under a minute.

I got up and started sprinting away from the camp. I thought I was home free when I came upon two teenage girls in the same silver attire, but these ones had silver bows and arrows on their backs. _What is it with archery these days?_ I was contemplating whether if I should let them pass, or take them out. Going with the first decision I waited. I didn't want to risk going back and be seen, but I didn't have all day either. They would notice I am gone or my weapons any time now. After an agonizing 5 minutes the patrol passed leaving me with my pathway to freedom. I started to get up, when I once again had a knife shoved under my throat. _Ahh! Deja vu all over again. _Cursing I raised my hands in the universal sign of surrender. They hand on the knife relaxed ever so slightly, and that was when I took my chance. Using my right hand, I grabbed the wrist of the knife hand while using my left hand to grab the back of the neck of my attacker. From there, while keeping the knife from slicing my throat, I flipped the silver clad girl over me and onto the ground. The impact the girl had when colliding into the ground knocked the breath out of her, leaving her gasping for air and completely vulnerable. Now usually I would've followed this with a two kick to the chest, so it would first break the ribcage, than smash all the vital organs it protected. But I wasn't about to kill someone without a good reason too, and even though having a knife under your throat is a good reason, I was just that merciful. But not merciful enough to paralyse her temporarily using a pressure point on her neck.

Now with her completely immobile, I took the time to examine the girl. She was the girl that I saw wearing the silver tiara, which now was knocked off her head and onto the ground behind me. The girl in general was completely terrorized and angry that I had taken her out so easily. She had spiky black hair, electricity blue eyes, and also had a small tan. She is average in height at her age which was around 15. And to top it off she was actually quite beautiful, if she hadn't tried to kill me a couple seconds ago.

While glaring down hard onto the girl below me with my hardened green eyes, also successfully causing a slight flinch, I asked some questions.

"Where are we?" I asked in a voice that just asked for you to try and deny what it wants. The girl just kept on glaring at me with defiant eyes. I sighed, I hated threatening people but if I have to, I will. Taking out 1 of my knives, I then started to tell her about all the things I learned about torture over my 18 years of life. By the end of my facts, the girl was shivering and staring at me with terrified eyes.

"So are you going to answer my question, or am I going to have to try my "methods" of getting things out of people?" She stared at me with shock and fear as she answered.

"W-w-we are i-in a forest near New York." She answered with her voice cracking several times. _Wow they sure brought me a long way from the Amazons._ Pulling on my professional face again, I asked in a low voice,

"Why did you capture me?"

She tried putting back on a glare, but was quickly stopped when I glared right back.

"I-I don't know. I swear. Milady just had you at knife point when I came along and told me to heal and bind you. I just did what I was told to do." I nodded and began to get up.

"Wait!" I stopped and looked curiously at the girl, "Weren't you going to kill me?" I was taken back at the question. Usually you don't remind a potential killer that he or she can kill you.

Pulling on my professional facade again, I answered, "Do you want me to?" She instantly shook her head and turned red at the stupid question she asked.

I nodded and started to sprint away. The whole interrogation took less then 3 minutes. So that means my whole escape took less then 5 minutes to accomplish. While musing over my success, I didn't hear the sound of rustling to my left, so when I realized that someone was with me, it was too late. Before blacking out again, I just couldn't help but think over my bad luck. I mean, what kind of person can get into the situation I am in? Following onto my back, I looked up at the silver orbs that stared right back at me. _Great._


End file.
